Inztituto Hokimura
by Kiara-Hikari
Summary: Despuez de las vacaciones de verano...todo esta...de vuelta a la normalidad?...Mal summary, luego lo cambio...


**1er día de clases**

**(¿¡Un reencuentro!? O…más bien tres reencuentros…)**

-ES TARDE!!!!!!!!!TARDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaba un chico peli-azul mientras miraba su despertador y se levantaba de su cama a toda prisa. Era la primera mañana de clases, después de un largo periodo de vacaciones, ya había pasado poco mas de dos semanas cuando tuvieron esa desagradable pero emocionante aventura, no querían ni acordarse de ella, lo único en que debían concentrarse era en aquel día especial ya que además significaba mucho para ellos, además de pasar de año, a segundo de secundaria alta por cierto, verían a sus amigos que durante las vacaciones no habían visto ya que todos a excepción de ellos tres, habían salido fuera del país.

-lo ves tyson eso pasa por desvelarse hasta medianoche- lo reprendió una chica desde el umbral del cuarto

-hilary sal de aquí, no ves que trato de cambiarme- contesto mientras se acomodaba la corbata

-huy perdón- dijo burlándose -si terminas rápido, tienes 2 minutos para desayunar- grito al bajar las escaleras

-genial!! Por que nadie me despertó!!!!!????- grito tyson en voz alta desesperado

-por que no somos tus niñeros!!- respondió a su vez la chica desde la planta baja

Ya una vez cambiado bajó a toda prisa hacia el comedor donde hilary y otro chico de cabello castaño lo esperaban. Los chicos habían planeado dormir en casa de tyson para ir a la mañana siguiente a la escuela juntos y así no hacérseles mas pesado el día

-apurate tyson, si muy apenas tenemos escasos 10 minutos para llegar- dijo el chico

-kenny! pero si aun no he desayunado- dijo desplomándose en una silla

-pues tendrás que comer el desayuno camino a clases- dijo una voz de un anciano

-pero abuelo...-replico de mala gana mientras tomaba un vaso de yogurt que le tendía -yogurt? vaya...bueno lo que sea esta bien mientras tenga algo que comer-

-rápido tyson que se nos hace tarde- lo reprendió kenny que junto con hilary lo esperaban afuera

-esperenme!!- dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta de un golpe, para luego dar alcance a sus amigos. Mientras mas avanzaban más cercano se veía el edificio de aquel instituto donde encima en una placa se leía "Instituto Hokimura"

La campana había sonado y la reja estaba a punto de cerrarse, los chicos llegaron de milagro y al pasar la reja de seguridad se sintieron mas aliviados

-menos mal que llegamos- dijo kenny

-si, ahora hay que buscar las listas en donde tocamos y llegar a los salones- explico hilary buscando el periódico mural

-mientras no me toque contigo esta bien- murmuro tyson

-oí eso- replico hilary ofendida

Los chicos llegaron a una pared cerca de unas escaleras, donde estaban colocadas las listas y los grupos en el que los chicos habían tocado

-miren esto!- dijo kenny mirando la lista donde estaban sus nombres escritos debajo de unas letras negritas que decía "Aula 16" -tocamos juntos!-

-genial!-

-si…y max y kiara también- dijo tyson

-que lastima que kai y ray vayan un grado mas arriba que nosotros- dijo kenny caminando a su salón –seria genial estar todos juntos-

Tras llegar a la puerta del salón, se percataron del caos, ya que la maestra aun no había llegado

-de la que nos salvamos- dijo hilary mirando con alivio al gentío rebelde, ya que eso indicaba que no había maestro aún a kilómetros a la redonda

Los chicos entraron al salón y miraron a todos lados buscando alguna cara conocida, sus ojos se toparon en la parte derecha del salón al fondo, donde max y kiara platicaban junto con otros chicos acerca de sus vacaciones o lo que disfrutaron después de aquel incidente

-tyson!!Kenny!!Hilary!!- el chico rubio se paró de su asiento de golpe –me da gusto verlos chicos-

-si a mi también me da gusto verte max- contesto tyson

-Hola chicos- los saludo kiara –que tal sus vacaciones?-

-pues no me quejo- dijo hilary –tener que soportar a tyson no es mi tipo ideal de vacaciones-

Luego de ponerse de acuerdo con los lugares que ocuparían, quedaron así: kiara en una esquina al fondo del salón, y a su lado hilary, delante de kiara estaba max y delante de hilary, tyson

De pronto entre aquel alboroto, se oyó una voz masculina

-ATENCION CHICOS!!- aquel grito hizo que todos se sentaran rápidamente en sus lugares y guardaran silencio, al mirar al frente se toparon con el señor kirohama, su director–buenos días, vengo a desearles un feliz inicio de clases y también vengo a presentarles a su maestra de planta: la señorita hikari-

-muchas gracias profesor- dijo la señorita hikari con modestia –buenos días jóvenes yo seré su maestra de planta y doy la materia de química-

-buenos días maestra hikari- dijeron los alumnos al unísono mientras se levantaban de sus asientos

-bien maestra, la dejo para que conozca a sus alumnos- el director salió del salón

-muy bien jóvenes, antes que nada quiero decirles que….- antes de que la maestra continuara, se oyó mencionar su nombre por el altavoz –bien, debo atender la llamada, vuelvo en un segundo-

En cuanto la maestra salió, el caos volvió a invadir el salón, tanto era el ruido que ni se percataron de que la puerta se abría

-genial!, el primer día y llegamos tarde- se quejo una voz femenina mientras entraba

-todo es tu culpa así que no te quejes- replicó otra chica al lado de ella

-ok ok olvidémoslo, ahora hay que buscar lugar-

-hey! Mira!!- señaló una de ellas –es kiara!-

Las dos chicas corrieron al grupo donde estaba kiara, kiara al verlas las miró con confusión

-kiara, por que nos miras así, no te habrás olvidado de nosotros o si?- dijo una chica de pelo azul con dos coletas a los lados y dos mechones de pelo que le caían a cada lado de las mejillas, con unos grandes ojos café claro y alegre sonrisa, que iba de lado con una chica de cabello rubio recogido en una coleta y mechones de pelo que caían sobre su frente y unos chispeantes ojos color azul, ambas llevaban el uniforme escolar al igual que todos

Kiara, al reconocerlas, de inmediato se levantó de su lugar y abrazó a las chicas, ante el asombro de todos

-claro que no…como crees tara?- dijo refiriéndose a la chica de pelo azul

-que alivio- dijo la chica rubia

-Sara!! Como has estado!!-

-pues bien y tú?-

-chicas, que alegría que estén aquí…ha chicos, quiero presentarles a dos amigas mías- dijo kiara al ver que tyson, hilary y kenny, las miraban algo extrañados –bien, ella es Tara Kinomoto- dijo señalando a la chica peli-azul –y ella es Sara Hiroshi-

-mucho gusto- dijeron ambas chicas al tiempo

-hola, yo soy hilary, el es max y….-

-y yo soy tyson, el campeón mundial de beyblade- dijo con aires de grandeza

-juegan beyblade?- preguntó tara emocionada

-si, somos los bladebreakers, bueno en el equipos solo somos tyson y yo, los otros integrantes cursan el tercer grado- explicó max –kenny es el experto en bestias bit y tecnología y hilary es…..-

-sólo una chica arrimada- concluyó tyson interrumpiendo a max

-oí eso!- dijo hilary fulminando a tyson con la mirada

-como sea...-

-oigan chicas donde esta sakura?- pregunto kiara

-pues ella va un grado arriba del nuestro...recuerdalo- dijo Sara acercando una silla cerca de ellos

-es cierto- dijo kiara mirando hacia la ventana -es una lastima...pero en el receso la buscare-

-apropósito...ustedes no estaban aquí el año anterior verdad?- pregunto hilary interesada

-no, acabamos de mudarnos, viviamos en rusia, pero vinimos para acá a Japón, vivimos juntas las tres en un pequeño apartamento que rentamos cerca de aqui- dijo tara

Entre aquel ruido que los alumnos se empeñaban a hacer cada que un maestro se iba, una voz femenina interrumpió aquel caos

-basta de platicas, ya tendrán todo el recreo para conocerse- dijo la señorita hikari caminando hacia su escritorio –bien demos un ligero repaso a lo que han visto el año pasado, saquen su libro en la pagina 8-

-ni hablar, en el recreo platicamos- dijo kiara a sus amigas

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, o mas bien aburrida, desde el encuentro con sus amigas, todo parecía monótono: química, matemáticas, biología, historia, las materias mas aburridas y pesadas tocaban durante las primeras horas, mientras el tiempo transcurría con lentitud todos pensaban "que buen inicio de clases" claro que no lo pensaban en el buen sentido.

La encargada de impartir esta ultima materia era la señora Ukimura quien leía un libro a los alumnos -bien alguien me puede decir en que año se…- el timbre de la campana no dejo terminar la pregunta a la maestra y como los chicos estaban desesperados por salir, la profesora no tuvo opción, los dejo salir aunque no sin antes decirles –recuerden para mañana un ensaño de 4 hojas sobre un poco de la historia de Japón-

Los chicos salieron del salón refunfuñando, apenas el primer día de clase y ya llevaban tarea para una semana completa

-vaya que buen inicio de clases no?- dijo sara en tono divertido mientras daba alcance a los chicos

-ni me lo recuerdes, que mas quisiera sino estar en mi cama dormido, comer comida decente y no yogurt, ver la tele y para el final un buen partido de beyblade por la tarde- se quejo tyson mientras caminaba con paso desganado hacia la cooperativa

-tyson trajiste dinero?- pregunto hilary

Tyson se llevo la mano al bolsillo solo para darse cuenta de que estaba vacío

-rayos! debí haberlo olvidado echarlo por la mañana-

-ves, eso pasa por levantarte tarde- lo reprendió hilary

-chicos no empiecen- max los interrumpió antes de que comenzaran una de sus ya famosas peleas por la nada, tyson y hilary parecían como si se odiara mucho, pero en el fondo eran muy buenos amigos –miren allí están kai y ray- dijo señalando mas allá de un grupo de gente amontonada en la cooperativa a modo de fila

Poco a poco el grupo de amigos se acerco hacia ray y kai, quien no estaban solos, una chica de pelo rojizo largo acomodado con una diadema puesta dejando un poco de fleco de medio lado tapando uno de sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que inspiraban tranquilidad y seguridad los acompañaba

-sakura!!- grito kiara mientras se abalanzaba hacia la chica quien por poco y perdió el equilibrio a causa del eufrosivo abrazo de kiara –amiga te extrañe tanto!-

-kiara!, yo también- dijo esbozando una tranquila sonrisa

-otra amiga tuya?-

-tyson no seas descortés!- ahora fue kenny quien lo reprendió ante tales modales de tyson

-lo siento jefe- se disculpo en mala gana

-chicos efectivamente, ella es sakura otra amiga e integrante de mi equipo-

-equipo!?- exclamaron todos al unísono

-jamás mencionaste un equipo- dijo tyson

-no lo hice!?- dijo extrañada kiara como si hubiese metido la pata –pues sip, sara, tara, sakura y yo, éramos miembros de un equipo que nosotros formamos, "Los Dark´s Angels" –

-órale, algún día las retare a todas!- dijo tyson con aires de vencedor

-ya bajare tyson- dijo hilary

-no creo que sea posible, ya nos retiramos- dijo sakura

-rayos!- maldijo tyson –por que??-

En eso y para desgracia de tyson, ya que esperaba vencer a otro grupo de beyluchadores o más bien un grupo de beyluchadoras, tocó el timbre de clase.

Las últimas horas pasaron rápido, dando así paso al timbre de salida, los chicos impacientes salieron del instituto como alma que lleva el diablo, como en un mar de gente, los chicos después de despedirse tomaron cada quien su camino

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Pss bueno komo ia se dieron cuenta, empecé un nuevo fic, aunke aun no haya acabado los demás, los cuales están un poco retrasados x-x por la simple razón de que mi imaginación por ahora no da más, pero hice este por ke kise asociarlo un poco más con la realidad, presentando cosas de la vida real, espero ke les guste este fic y descuiden ke no me he olvidado de los demás, solo denme un par de días más y ya está.

ChaoX

"**Entre esta multitud… se haya mi amor… te encuentras tú"**


End file.
